The field of the present invention relates to integrated spectrometers. In particular, disclosed herein are various embodiments of an integrated spectrometer incorporating one or more sets of diffractive elements.
Various embodiments, implementations, and adaptations of planar optical waveguides with diffractive element sets are disclosed in:                application Ser. No. 11/280,876 filed Nov. 15, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri lazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg;        application Ser. No. 11/239,540 filed Sep. 28, 2005 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,743 issued Mar. 7, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/213,345 filed Aug. 25, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri lazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,334 issued Oct. 10, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/210,439 filed Aug. 23, 2005 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg;        application Ser. No. 11/155,327 filed Jun. 16, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,856 issued Mar. 13, 2007);        application Ser. No. 11/076,251 filed Mar. 8, 2005 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,128 issued Jun. 13, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/062,109 filed Feb. 17, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,103 issued Feb. 20, 2007);        application Ser. No. 11/055,559 filed Feb. 9, 2005 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,794 issued Oct. 17, 2006);        application Ser. No. 11/021,549 filed Dec. 23, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg;        application Ser. No. 10/998,185 filed Nov. 26, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,223 issued Jan. 31, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/989,244 filed Nov. 15, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,491 issued Nov. 1, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/989,236 filed Nov. 15, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri lazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,716 issued Nov. 15, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/923,455 filed Aug. 21, 2004 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg, Dmitri lazikov, and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,517 issued May 30, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/898,527 filed Jul. 22, 2004 in the named of Dmitri lazikov, Christoph M. Greiner, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,164 issued Mar. 20, 2007);        application Ser. No. 10/857,987 filed May 29, 2004 in the names of Lawrence D. Brice, Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,276 issued Jan. 24, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/842,790 filed May 11, 2004 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg, Christoph M. Greiner, and Dmitri Iazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,911 issued Jan. 17, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/798,089 filed Mar. 10, 2004 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Dmitri lazikov (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,115 issued Nov. 23, 2004);        application Ser. No. 10/794,634 filed Mar. 5, 2004 in the names of Dmitri lazikov, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,656 issued Jan. 10, 2006);        application Ser. No. 10/740,194 filed Dec. 17, 2003 in the names of Dmitri Iazikov, Thomas W. Mossberg, and Christoph M. Greiner;        application Ser. No. 10/653,876 filed Sep. 2, 2003 in the names of Christoph M. Greiner, Dmitri Iazikov, and Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,417 issued Dec. 7, 2004);        application Ser. No. 10/602,327 filed Jun. 23, 2003 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,318 issued Feb. 22, 2005);        application Ser. No. 10/229,444 filed Aug. 27, 2002 in the names of Thomas W. Mossberg and Christoph M. Greiner (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,429 issued Jan. 13, 2004);        application Ser. No. 09/843,597 filed Apr. 26, 2001 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,464 issued Nov. 15, 2005);        application Ser. No. 09/811,081 filed Mar. 16, 2001 in the name of Thomas W. Mossberg (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,441 issued Apr. 12, 2005).        